Los peces no saben que el agua existe
by Una Usuaria
Summary: Gintoki e Hijikata mantuvieron una relación por varios años aun cuando los dos formaron una familia aparte. Después de la muerte de Gintoki, Hijikata se encuentra en un proceso de duelo, donde tiene que seguir las instrucciones que éste como su última voluntad descubriendo un secreto de su propia vida. (Semi-AU/CanonDivergence) ONESHOT Todos los personajes.


**Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia no tenía idea de cómo terminarla, sólo escribí y escribí hasta que llego la idea final. Luego edite. Mi proceso creativo es más de brújula que de mapa, igual que Sorachi. Pero me ha gustado como quedo. El titulo era otro un poco más romántico pero no sabía si llamaría la atención.**

 **Resumen: Gintoki e Hijikata mantuvieron una relación por varios años aun cuando los dos formaron una familia aparte. Después de la muerte de Gintoki, Hijikata se encuentra en un proceso de duelo, donde tiene que seguir las instrucciones de éste como su última voluntad descubriendo un secreto de su propia vida.**

 **Nota:** _Esta historia es Semi-Au / Canon Divergence La mayor parte de los personajes están envueltos en la trama. GinSachi – GinTsuky – HijiGin / GinHiji – SakaMutsu – TakaMata – KatzuMatsu – HijiMitsu – KonTae._

 _Fragmentos de la canción "Devuélvete" de Carla Morrison._

 **Advertencias:** _Pues es yaoi y hetero, angst, drama, muerte de un personaje, romance y la libertad del amor libre. No hay lemon ni nada pervertid s_

 **Disclaimer:** _Personajes de su respectivo autor… cosita hermosa y bien hecha._

 _ **-o-**_

 **Los peces no sabes que el agua existe.**

 _Fue que de pronto encontré_

 _Un secreto en todo tu ser_

 _Que me enredó en tus ojos de luna_

 _Y toda tu miel_

No quería estar ahí. Me llevó toda la noche decidir si ir o no. Al final pudo más su recuerdo y el amor que sentía por él que asistí al funeral. Afortunadamente, mi mejor amigo Isao y su esposa Tae me acompañaron. Después de todo, el cuñado de mi amigo era el asistente de Gintoki en la empresa. Ya era suficiente con su perdida como para soportar las posibles groserías de la familia Sakata. Sabía que estaría incómodo; ser observado con desagrado por algunos amigos y familiares de mi ahora difunto novio, Sakata Gintoki, era algo que debía soportar. Pues recientemente se enteraron de la doble vida que llevaba. Gintoki tenía una relación a escondidas conmigo desde hace más de cinco años. Los mismos que tiene el hijo mayor de Sakata.

Pocos familiares de Gintoki me conocían. Sabían que éramos muy buenos amigos. Nos conocimos en la universidad, dentro de un simposio de Desarrollo Empresarial, Sakata estudiaba Administración de Empresas y yo Leyes. Por aquel entonces, ambos teníamos pareja, aunque eso no impidió que nuestra relación se hiciera cada vez más estrecha. Porque ambos teníamos cosas en común, incluido nuestros gustos sexuales.

Pensar un poco en ello me da nostalgia, recordar cómo se dieron las cosas hizo que mis pasos fueran más lentos. Me pesaba caminar al féretro. Me daba pavor encontrarme con sus hermosas pestañas blancas que a diario veía despertar a mi lado. Estaba desecho por dentro aunque por fuera siguiera siendo estoico como de costumbre. Estaba roto, devastado, a tal grado de sentirme culpable por no haber podido ayudarlo, pero es que… Gintoki tampoco quería controlar sus niveles de azúcar. Fue diagnosticado con diabetes hace más de tres años, luego tuvo problemas renales. A Gintoki no le importó. Fueron largas peleas por tomar los medicamentos, largas noches en hospitales a causa de un posible coma diabético; hasta que… un día su cuerpo no soportó más y murió. Los médicos no pudieron hacer nada esta vez y simplemente murió con toda su sangre dulce, con todo el azúcar en su corazón. Era patética su muerte así como su vida, pero amaba a ese idiota, lo amaba desde que lo conocí. Porque supe que era él con quien quería pasar la vida, perder el tiempo, tirarme en el pasto, ver películas estúpidas y encerrarnos un fin de semana para hacer el amor y gastar en comida chatarra.

Con él experimente lo que por años reprimí. Mi homosexualidad y el placer que había en los besos de un hombre. Con él nunca hubo reglas, podíamos estar arriba o abajo según fuera el caso. Por eso lo amaba, porque no imponía una rutina, dejaba que todo fluyera. Además respetábamos nuestras vidas maritales. Aunque la mía no duró mucho, Mitsuba me dejo al año por un empresario rico, ya sospechaba de mi relación con Gintoki.

Quise llorar, soltar todas mis lágrimas en su rostro pálido, acariciar sus manos, susurrarle que lo extrañaría toda la vida y más allá. Isao me abrazó y me acompañó al féretro. Mi culpa me carcomía, si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan débil y más estricto, ese idiota de sonrisa bonita y ojos de pez muerto estaría vivo, planeando nuestro siguiente viaje a Europa.

Devuélvete a mí.

Observé con fijeza el féretro blanco, los alcatraces y las flores de Liz que adornaban alrededor de él. Era tan luminoso su lecho de muerte que me sentí indigno, como si me acercara a un santo y fuera a pedir perdón. Los murmullos de la familia Sakata llegaban a mí como dagas, sus miradas de desprecio podía sentirlas en mi nuca. No era bienvenido, me despreciaban y yo me sentí indignado. De todas maneras, no me importó y continúe.

Gintoki seguía siendo hermoso dentro del ataúd. Vestido bellamente en blanco con un hermoso pañuelo azul en la solapa del saco. Con las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago. Parecía sonreír. Quise tocarlo pero me contuve.

Pensé en su sonrisa, en las idioteces que se le ocurrían para hacerme reír. En la felicidad que arrojaba pese a las adversidades. La mirada de miedo que me dedicó la noche que nació su hijo. Las celebraciones cada que conseguía un nuevo cliente para su empresa. Extrañaría a ese idiota que no lavaba los trastes, que pasaba más tiempo en la televisión que durmiendo. Que le hacia el amor todas las mañanas y las noches. ¿A quién le prepararía el desayuno?

Isao me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda para hacerme volver. Los cuchicheos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes. No quise escucharlos.

Fue inevitable no llamar la atención de los abuelos y los hijos de Gintoki que en compañía de sus madres me miraban con recelo. Sobre todo Sarutobi, la viuda oficial, la única, la que pagó el velorio, la que gastó mucho dinero en médicos y seguro de vida. Porque Sakata nunca se divorció de ella cuando lo descubrió con su amante, una rubia asombrosa, activista pro derechos de la mujer. A mí no me importó que Gintoki teniendo a su esposa y a mí, fuese a buscar a otra amante. En cualquier caso, yo siempre fui la prioridad porque siempre volvía conmigo. Como las aves al nido.

― Hijikata, estás haciendo mucho escándalo. Puedes sentarte― pidió Sarutobi Ayame en tono cordial y sereno.

Me limite a pedir disculpas. Tenía más de un año que no la veía hasta hace un día que falleció Gintoki. También la conocí en la universidad, estudió Política Exterior y meses después de graduarse consiguió un puesto dentro del equipo de trabajo del Ministro. A la fecha es la asistente personal del gobernador de Tokio. Gintoki se casó con ella porque la embarazó y la quería. Fue su primer amor. Se conocían desde el instituto y ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él. Gintoki hablaba poco de ella, decía que se había casado con su mujer ideal y que eso a pocos hombres les sucede. Le gustaba que usara gafas y tuviera el cabello largo, además, en la cama era sumisa y sexualmente activa. Su aspecto de ejecutiva burócrata volvía loco a Gintoki. Aunque se quejaba de recién casados. Ayame era empalagosa y todo el tiempo quería estar con él, no le daba un respiro. Por eso me buscaba, porque yo lo relajaba. Es por eso que no entendí porque la engañó.

Busque entre los presentes a Tsukuyo, la amante, la otra, la de la casa chica; era una guapísima rubia. A Gintoki le gustaban las aventuras y correr el riesgo. Una tarde me dijo haber conocido una ex modelo que se convirtió al feminismo y trabajaba en una fundación para los Derechos de las Mujeres. Aún ahora no sé qué le vio esa mujer a Gintoki, con todo su historial feminista se enamoró de un tipo como él. Así, mantuvieron una relación a escondidas de Ayame por medio año. A Tsukuyo poco le importó lo que tanto predicaba del empoderamiento femenino y el respeto, porque se acostó con un hombre casado que tenía un hijo de tres años. Una vez los descubrió Sarutobi, lo perdonó, no quería un escándalo. Su posición política le impedía ese tipo de escenas. El problema fue que la rubia estaba embarazada de una niña. Yo conocía la personalidad de Ayame, era ciega, bruta y disciplinada. Conocer su carácter fuerte y decidido me sorprendió. Pocas mujeres enfrentan a las amantes de sus esposos, pocas mujeres van a echar las cartas a la mesa mientras beben café. Buscó a Tsukuyo y le aclaró sus condiciones. No quería bullicios y le ofreció dinero para mantener a su hija y alejarse de su esposo. Gintoki dijo que Tsukuyo no aceptó nada, pero siempre se mantuvo al margen, sobre todo por su hija. Sin embargo, Gintoki jamás le dio su apellido por cuestiones políticas y Sarutobi que velaba más por su beneficio y el de su hijo.

La familia Sakata no estaba enterada de la doble/triple vida de Gintoki hasta que Ayame, en uno de sus arranques explosivos después de descubrir a su esposo teniendo sexo con otro hombre en un hotel; fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Le informó a los padres de Gintoki lo que sucedía. Por aquel entonces, Sarutobi sospechaba de otra infidelidad de su esposo, así que lo siguió; después de Tsukuyo se juró ser más cuidadosa y si descubría a su marido haciendo otra idiotez, lo demandaría y quizá le quitaría la empresa que tenía.

Aquella noche Sarutobi lo corrió de la casa. Yo ya no vivía con Mitsuba desde hacía tres años y medio así que le ofrecí mi casa. Finalmente pudimos vivir juntos. Gintoki se sintió mejor, porque desapareció ese peso de encima. Al estar su familia enterada ya podía mandar todo al demonio y preocuparse por él. Mi familia lo supo meses después. Mi hermano mayor se desconcertó un poco pero al final nos apoyó.

Kondo, su esposa y yo nos sentamos en un par de sillas vacías casi al final del salón. Limpie con cuidado mis lágrimas. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Probablemente Sarutobi se haría cargo de la empresa, aunque Shinpachi Shimura, un joven becario que asistía a Gintoki podía tomar las riendas. Conocía bien a ese niño, era buen empleado y su hermana estaba casada con mi amigo Kondo.

Miré alrededor buscando algo que me diera esperanzas de no sentirme miserable. Toda la familia de Gintoki me señalaba como asesino. Y tal vez era verdad, yo no supe cuidarlo. Estaba mejor con Sarutobi.

Entre toda la multitud, los vi. Los amigos de Gintoki habían llegado cada uno con sus familias. Sakamoto Tatsuma, el más alto de todos, era empresario, dueño de tres empresas trasnacionales y vivía en Hong Kong. Estudió Comercio Exterior en la misma facultad que Gintoki. Su esposa, Mutsu, era su socia, tenían un niño de año y medio. Ella lo cargaba en sus brazos. A ellos los conocía bien, nunca dejaron solo a Gintoki. Ocasionalmente iban a casa a beber y relajarse de sus vidas. Sakamoto y Mutsu saludaron a Ayame y probablemente le dieron el pésame. Luego apareció Katsura Kotaro, estaba en el partido opositor y era asesor político, recientemente se casó con una mujer mayor que él. No tenía hijos. A él lo veía más seguido en las noticias, los periódicos y dentro de giras gubernamentales. Abrazó a Ayame y su esposa Ikumatsu le dio un presente, después fueron a sentarse. Ninguno quiso mirar el féretro. Finalmente, uno de los hombres más importantes del país, Takasugi Shinosuke, se había convertido en Alcalde de una ciudad del sur. Al igual que Ayame, se introdujo en las altas esferas del poder, consiguiendo así, llegar a donde estaba. Llevaba casado los mismos cinco años que Gintoki. Su esposa, era una mujer sencilla y activista que conoció en su primer trabajo. Tenía una niña de tres años que iba tomada de la mano de su madre. Ambos saludaron a Sarutobi, Takasugi habló con ella por un par de minutos, después caminó al féretro. Matako, su esposa, no quiso ir y se llevó a su hija lejos.

― No es sitio para niños. ¿En qué piensan?― dijo Kondo― por eso mi hijo se quedó con su abuelo.

― Al final, él era su tío― respondí.

Y como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de Isao, Tsukuyo apareció en escena y se llevó a los niños a la habitación contigua. Yo observé a Katsura esperando que pudiera verme, aunque él estaba concentrado en una conversación con Sakamoto que asentía. El único que se dio cuenta de mi presencia fue Takasugi quien caminaba a donde su esposa. Incline la cabeza a modo de saludo y él hizo lo mismo.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó mi amigo.

― Mejor de lo que creía.

Probablemente estaríamos aquí toda la noche. Estaba siendo cansado y tedioso. Aún me costaba creer que en esa caja de madera estuviera él. Asimile que no estaría en casa al volver, que debería comenzar a deshacerme de sus cosas, de los libros, los zapatos, kimonos, de todo su aroma impregnado en el departamento. Y no quería. Imaginarme que estaría solo me provocó pánico. No quería volver sin él. Lloré, Otae me abrazó dulcemente como lo haría una madre. Yo lo amaba, incluso más que esas mujeres. Tuve que controlarme cuando una muchacha pelirroja que recientemente comenzó a trabajar en la empresa de Gintoki a tiempo parcial apareció.

― Hijikata-san. ¿Puedo hablar con usted? Necesito entregarle algo que Gin-chan me dio para usted.

Asentí y camine con ella al pasillo. No pude evitar que cada que me movía las miradas iban sobre mí. Aunque eso me ayudo a que los amigos de Gintoki me reconocieran. Camine con la joven extranjera. Se llamaba Kagura y llegó a Japón como estudiante de intercambio pero consiguió una beca y trabajo de medio tiempo que le permitió quedarse. La conocía muy poco pues tenía un par de meses que ingresó a la Yorozuya Company de Gintoki.

― Lo siento mucho― dijo con un tono de tristeza― Gin-chan me dijo que si algo le llegaba a suceder le diera esto.

La jovencita sacó de su bolso una llave. Me explicó que Gintoki había comprado una pequeña granja al norte de Japón donde pensaba mudarse conmigo. Iba a dejar a Shinpachi a cargo de la empresa junto con Kagura. Estaba cansado de la ciudad y el ruido que representaba nuestra relación para su hijo.

― Dijo que si le pasaba algo, le diera esto y fuera a esa casa, ahí encontraría algo para usted.

La muchacha no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Tenía muy poco tiempo de trabajar para Gintoki y conocía demasiadas cosas de él. Me explicó que al llegar a la casa debía encontrar un escritorio de madera en el estudio y sacar un sobre amarillo. Luego me entregó una tarjeta con la dirección de la casa.

― Gracias― me limite a decir y le ofrecí un pañuelo desechable.

Después regresó a la habitación. Yo me quede observando la llave en mis manos, tratando de entender porque quería huir de la ciudad. Egoísta como siempre, yo aún tenía trabajo en el Ministerio de Justicia, no era fácil decir adiós a todo lo que tenía. Antes de volver a la sala, los amigos de Gintoki salieron para encontrarse conmigo. Sonrieron lacónicamente. Sakamoto me abrazó fuerte mientras lloraba.

― Deja de hacer alboroto, Tatsuma, Ayame vendrá furiosa a callarte― aconsejó Katsura, una vez estuve libre, estrechó mi mano y de igual forma me abrazó.

― Ese idiota… nunca aprendió. Ni porque su vida estaba en riesgo, le importo poco― observó Takasugi. Sabía que ellos tenían una amistad muy extraña entre amor-odio que los hacia unirse más.

― Fue mi culpa― señalé y no pude detener mi llanto― si hubiera sido estricto, hacer que dejara de comer dulces, tomar las medicinas… la insulina, las…

― ¡Basta! No es culpa de nadie más que de él― Katsura habló fuerte― nadie es más responsable de su propia vida que uno mismo.

― Lo extraño.

Ninguno de sus amigos respondió. Ellos conocían nuestra relación desde que empezó. Al principio Takasugi no lo veía bien y se alejaba cada que estábamos juntos, luego con el tiempo comenzó a aceptarlo. Katsura sólo estaba molesto porque no quería que afectara al pequeño hijo de Gintoki. Sabían lo que sucedía entre nosotros y vivieron muchos de nuestros problemas. Al tenerlos cerca supe que podía sentirme mejor. Les comenté sobre la casa que compró y que debía ir en un par de días. Katsura dijo que aquello no era propio de Gintoki, que debía ser algo muy personal y debería ir lo antes posible.

No hubo entierro porque su cuerpo fue incinerado. Sarutobi estaba al frente de la comitiva cuando sus cenizas eran depositadas en una lápida de mármol. Estaba llorando y me dolió verla así. Sabía lo mucho que Gintoki la quiso, lo mucho que lo desesperaba y además era la madre de su hijo. El pequeño niño estaba a las faldas de su abuela y miraba la escena con un puchero. Era idéntico a Gintoki pero con gafas, el niño heredo la miopía de su madre.

Tsukuyo era la única que permaneció inmóvil, seria y discreta, apretó la mano de su hija. Una niña rubia con los ojos de pez muerto como Gintoki, ella estaba igual que su medio hermano, apunto de llorar y llamaba a su madre preguntando a qué hora se irían. Tal vez si hubiera tenido un hijo podía apoyarme en él, pero no lo tuve, Mitsuba y yo lo intentamos pero por algo no sucedió…

No quise regresar a casa, estaba aterrado, no estaba listo para enfrentarme con la soledad. Así que Kondo me llevó a casa con su familia. Me sentí estúpido, como un niño que perdió a sus padres y ahora debe ser adoptado. Sin embargo, no tenía alternativa, era eso o volver y encontrarme con el fantasma de Sakata Gintoki. Esa noche fue la primera vez que no quise estar en el departamento, iría al día siguiente y le pediría a Saito que me ayudase a remover algunas cosas o quizá lo más adecuado sería irme de ese departamento.

Tres días después, planee el viaje hacia la casa que compró Gintoki. No estaba seguro de querer ir solo pero no podía ir con nadie más. Tomé valor, pedí permiso un par de días en la oficina y subí al tren que me llevaría al norte.

El buzón de mensajes de mi teléfono estaba saturado, un montón de compañeros enviando sus condolencias. Sougo debió encargarse de esparcir el rumor, así como cuando les dijo a todos que vivía con un hombre. Para ese entonces ya no me importaba lo que pensarán. También había un mensaje de Sarutobi, no quise leerlo, probablemente sería un reclamó de nuevo una acusación. Aunque no fue así. Me pidió las cosas de Gintoki, dijo que ella se haría cargo de todo, que me liberará de esa carga, la única responsable era ella.

El viaje no fue largo como lo esperaba. Cinco horas sentado, mirando el paisaje y recordándolo. Intentando entender sobre la casa que vería, ¿cuál era el objetivo? ¿Por qué no me lo contó antes? ¿Qué es lo importante que había en ella? Estaba inquieto y asustado. Por un momento me llegó a la mente que no estaba muerto y lo vería dentro de la casa y nos abrazaríamos. Haríamos el amor hasta que amaneciera, como cuando éramos jóvenes.

El pueblo al que llegue era tranquilo y tradicional. Caminar por sus calles me hizo sentir en otro tiempo, en otro espacio. Como si antes hubiera caminado por ese sendero. Fue una visión extraña pero juré conocer cada cruce, casa, tienda. Yo sabía cómo era la casa aun sin conocerla.

Una casa tradicional, con un amplio jardín, las paredes pintadas en azul cobalto y duela de madera. Olía a humedad por ser casi nueva e inhabitada. Demasiado grande para dos hombres. Las habitaciones eran pequeñas pero bien distribuidas. La cocina y el baño eran los cuartos más grandes. Deje mis cosas en la pequeña estancia y recorrí toda la casa. La parte trasera tenía una pequeña granja que Gintoki quería cuidar. Por un momento lo imagine recogiendo huevos, colocando agua en las tinas. Volví adentro, la soledad era mucho más llevadera aquí que en el departamento. Para esas alturas, Sarutobi ya debía estar sacando las pertenencias de Gintoki, estaba bien no quería verlas más. Dolía.

Busque la habitación principal, había un futon grande donde cabían dos personas, quizá Gintoki pensaba dormir conmigo ahí. Abrí el closet y acomode mis cosas. Luego busque el escritorio en el estudio. Por alguna razón, reconocí ese espacio, con las puertas soji y una mesa de madera al centro. Tres pergaminos colgaban de las paredes, cada uno con una inscripción. Eran reglas del Bushido. Parecía la casa vieja de un Samurai. Un librero y un par de katanas adornaban la sala. Las katanas llamaron mi atención, las observé, una era de madera y la otra era antiquísima, tal vez del periodo de Edo o Meji. No quise tocarlas. Sólo observarlas fijamente. Por un momento sentí que me llamaban, que la katana con su funda invitaba a desenvainarla pero me detuve. Recordé que debía buscar un sobre en el escritorio.

Saque un cigarro mientras abría el sobre. Mis manos temblaron cuando saque una carta y fotografías antiguas en blanco y negro. Porque yo estaba en esas fotos o eso parecía. Vestido con un uniforme negro, sentado con las piernas abiertas mirando a la cámara. Luego con un grupo de hombres vestidos de la misma manera. Sougo, Kondo, Saito y otros compañeros de la oficina estaban ahí. En otras llevaba un hakama negro y Gintoki estaba a mi lado, vestido con un bello haori blanco con ondas de mar azules en las mangas y en la parte inferior. La ceniza del cigarro cayó descuidada sobre la mesa de madera. Mis manos seguían temblando. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Mi corazón bombeó más rápido, las lágrimas escaparon involuntariamente. Mi cerebro se bloqueó. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Las fotos me mostraban a alguien desconocido con mi rostro. Gintoki lucia exactamente igual, idéntico a como lo conocí. Su mismo cabello blanco y los ojos marrones. Desesperado comencé a ver todas las fotografías, una tras otra, identificando a cada uno de las personas alrededor de nosotros.

Sarutobi y su mejor amigo a quien no vi en el funeral, estaban sentados en un jardín, tras de ellos Tsukuyo. Los tres vestían ropas tradicionales de un Japón antiguo. Una de las fotografías que más me impacto, fue donde Gintoki notoriamente más joven que en las otras fotos, abrazaba a sus amigos, todos vestidos como samuaris, ronin, rebeldes. Por un momento quise llamar a Katsura y decirle que viniera. ¡Necesitaba explicaciones! A su vez Otae y su hermano junto con la pelirroja estaban en las imágenes. Personas que desconocía que parecían muy ligadas al Gintoki parecían constantemente. Mis manos seguían temblando, con dificultad encendí otro cigarro. Desdoble la carta. Las fotografías estaban esparcidas por toda la mesa.

La carta compuesta por dos hojas, Gintoki no era de escribir mucho, se le daba mejor las palabras que las letras. Comenzaba con un saludo que me hizo llorar. "Amado Toshi" Tuve que leerlo con su voz para destruirme más el alma. "Amado Toshi" se repetía en mi cabeza.

Mis lágrimas humedecían el papel. Yo también estaba muerto y lo sabía. Su carta fue un capítulo de la dimensión desconocida, un programa de esoterismo, de casos inexplicables pero que eran reales.

" _Nos volvimos a encontrar. Quizá no lo recuerdes, pero les juré que nos encontraríamos en otra vida, en muchas más… creamos un lazo"_

Mientras leía entendía casi nada. Al parecer nosotros nos habíamos conocido en otro tiempo, unimos nuestras vidas de tal manera que las enredamos. ¿Se podía hacer eso? ¿Qué clase de ser era Gintoki? Su carta hablaba de las vidas donde nos habíamos conocido pero las fotografías muestran la primera vida y estaban guardadas en ese sobre desde hace muchos años. Ya que la casa donde estaba, fue la casa donde yo viví mis últimos días, después que Gintoki desapareciera de nuestras vidas sin dejar rastro. Como ahora. Escribió sobre una guerra con alienígenas que conseguimos expulsar del planeta. Qué él no es un ser humano como nosotros.

Los libros de historia no mencionaban esa locura, era como si Gintoki estuviese contando una historia paralela, una cuento de ciencia ficción y fantasía. Tal vez la diabetes lo volvió loco y yo estaba siguiendo el juego de un moribundo con problemas mentales.

" _Creo que soy un demonio, aun no lo sé Toshiro, pero sea lo que sea que soy, hice que nos encontráramos una y otra vez… porque no quiero estar solo nunca más"_

Me hizo llorar de nuevo. Su alma solitaria y abrumada siempre necesitó compañía.

" _Les juré protegerlos. Quiero proteger siempre lo que amo hasta que lo haga bien, porque soy un idiota que no sabe cómo hacerlo todavía"_

Lo demás fueron explicaciones extrañas sobre el tiempo, las vidas pasadas, los lazos que se crean y cosas que no entendí. ¿Cómo es que conservamos los mismos nombres? Eso no lo explicó, probablemente nacemos en la misma familia que hace cientos de años una y otra vez, hasta que el ciclo le dijera que lo hacía bien.

Antes de terminar la carta y entender que todos estábamos conectados a sus hilos rojos del destino. Leí la palabra Karma, la palabra renacimiento y quise romperla. ¿A qué juegas idiota?

" _Puedes quedarte aquí o quemar la casa, al final volverá a mí la siguiente vez que vuelva. Porque cada vez que regreso, el mundo se acomoda para mí. Aunque me gustaría que la conservaras y llegaras a ella cuando te sintieras solo. Estaré esperándote una y otra vez… no importa cuántas vidas sean. Estaré ahí"_

― ¡¿Por qué juegas así con nosotros imbécil?!― grite tan fuerte que los pájaros salieron volando del árbol― No somos juguetes… déjanos en paz.

Por un momento ya no me sentí el yo actual, se posesionó ante mí una ira desconocida, una esencia destructora que quería golpearlo y destruirle la cara. El amor que le tenía se quedó guardado en no sé dónde. Golpee la madera y seguí llorando, gritando su nombre.

Gintoki nos maldijo a todos.

Gintoki nos condenó a todos.

Gintoki es nuestro dueño.

Le pertenecemos como los dulces a un niño y aun así, no puedo odiarlo. Lo sigo queriendo demasiado como para juzgarlo. Quizá por esa razón Sarutobi lo perdonó, por eso Tsukuyo lo sigue con ojos cerrados, por eso es que nadie nunca se le resistía, por eso todos estábamos a sus órdenes y su servicio.

― ¿Quién demonios eres Shiroyasha?― sorprendido de haberlo llamado de esa forma. Avente la carta y me acorrale yo mismo en una esquina.

Tal vez fueron mis nervios, mi vista nublada pero la espada con funda comenzó a vibrar, como si me llamara. Fue el mismo impulso de supervivencia que me llevó a ella y la tomé en mis manos. Como si fuera a salvarme de una catástrofe. Sentí un golpe en la frente, como si algo me abriera la cabeza y cerré los ojos. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y caí al suelo.

Para cuando desperté ya era noche. Estaba hambriento y sudoroso. Todo seguía exactamente como lo deje. La espada seguía en mi mano derecha. La observe detalladamente. La reconocí, era mía, yo era su verdadero dueño. Era la misma katana de las fotografías. La espada de madera seguía en su sitio, observándome y por un momento creí ver a Gintoki sentado a un costado y sonreír burlón.

― ¡Nos atrapaste maldito! ¡No te burles!

Me estaba volviendo loco. Tal vez era la ausencia, el luto, el dolor de sentirme solo y encerrado en una jaula de cartón que Sakata Gintoki nos creó.

 _Conocí tu manera de amar_

 _Eres tú todo lo que yo siempre me quise encontrar_

 _No supe como me di_

 _Me entregué sin pensar en que si_

 _Eras un peligro_

 _O si yo era alguien para ti_

 **-o-**

 **Pues sí llegaron hasta aquí fue porque o ya son mis fans :D o porque fue interesante. Vamos comenten, no sólo lean, me encantaría saber sus impresiones, aunque sea sencillo.**

 **Y MIL GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO MIS HISTORIAS EN ESTE BREVE TIEMPO, EN SERIO QUE ESTOY AGRADECIDA Y PUES ABIERTA A SUS IDEAS Y COMENTARIOS. UN BESO Y ABRAZO A USTEDES QUE SABEN QUIENES SON.**

 **LOS QUIERO**

 **GRACIAS =) Seguiremos escribiendo cosas bonitas.**


End file.
